The invention concerns itself with a current-measuring input for a static electronic relay fed from the secondary winding of the main current transformer.
For measuring a power line current using a static relay it has hitherto been customary to use a special intermediate current transformer between the secondary winding of the main current transfomer and the electronic relay. To obtain high-quality transfer over a wide range, transformers have been necessary which are of considerable weight and by their nature are unlike the electronic components. An added consequence has been that with a plug-in device measures have always had to be taken so that the circuit remains closed as the device is plugged in. Special plug connectors with a short-circuit link have been used for this purpose. Because in operation these were opened against a spring force, an additional means of fixing the device was necessary.